


Reunion Of Stars

by CaptainNoodle



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Parties, Reuniting, Timeskip, alcohol use, natsumugi, they're old enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNoodle/pseuds/CaptainNoodle
Summary: A party, a "reunion of stars", Wataru calls it. Natsume was never fond of parties or anything of the sort, yet he caved in just this once for Wataru. While at the party, this was a decision he'd quickly regret. Stumbling into the corridor of the giant mansion, the champagne he'd been drinking starting to take an effect on his thought process. He looked up to see someone he hadn't seen since graduation. Tsumugi Aoba.This will be a multi chapter fanfic :)
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakasaki Natsume, Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi, Himemiya Touri/Shino Hajime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Reunion Of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natsumugi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumugi/gifts).



> THIS IS A (LATE) BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR MY FRIEND TORI :)   
> TORI IF YOU'RE READING THIS..I LOVE U SO MUCH!! /P HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYYYYY MWAH MWAH /P

Natsume scoffed, cuffing the sleeves of his blazer and adjusting his tie. He walked up to the estate examining the entrance, it was crowded with his former classmates, people he’d shared a stage with, fought with, cried with, and ultimately graduated with. Some still did idol work, staying in the spotlight, some leading more normal lives than others. For Natsume, he had finally become a renowned fortune teller, his accurate readings gave him TV opportunities and he was constantly being contacted by clients. Though he wasn’t stopped on the street for autographs or living in luxury constantly, he could for the most part lead a normal adult life.

After stalling for a few seconds, he let out a sigh, stepping on the concrete steps to look for Wataru, he had a feeling he wouldn’t enjoy this, yet it was too late to back down. Beginning to walk through the crowds and trying his hardest to go by unnoticed he finally found Wataru, with his distinctive long blue hair, he had it tied in a ponytail to keep it from his eyes. He couldn’t blame him, his side part got annoying to deal with at times, even if his hair was shorter, it was still there. He used to let Tsumugi brai- No.  
Now isn’t the time to think about that thing. 

“Natsume-kun! ☆ I haven’t seen you in so long, have you been hiding from me?” Wataru finally noticed him, cutting off Natsume’s train of thought.

“It’s nice to see you afTER all this time, Wataru-niiSAN.” He gave a small smile, though it wasn’t enough for Wataru to not realize his obvious discomfort. 

“You’re not one for parties, huh?” Wataru questioned him, before he could respond, Wataru put his arms in the air, the dim light glistening on his wedding ring. Natsume wasn’t there but apparently Wataru and Eichi had an extravagant wedding, he was happy for them but had denied their invitation, in fear of seeing someone in particular. “This isn’t just a party, it’s a reunion of stars! I promise this will be something you enjoy~” 

Natsume rolled his eyes, “I highly doUBT that.” He mumbled, then he looked up, noticing that Wataru had disappeared, arm around his husband, Eichi as they talked to other guests. He sighed, walking near the bar. He wasn’t planning on drinking. Though he was 22, old enough to drink, he had preferred not to. He began to drown out the crowd, thinking of a good time to leave without being disrespectful, when suddenly, a familiar voice cut through his thoughts,   
“Sakasaki?” He looked over, it was Hajime. He looked different. Though he had always complained about having long hair, it had now looked longer. Though it was tied into a bun to compliment his suit, he seemed happy. 

“Ah, Hajime-kun, lONG time, huh?” He stated, giving a grin a little larger than his last one. He was happy to see him, it was nice. 

“Yeah! I never would expect you to be here, I don’t usually see you around Hibiki or anyone else...A-ah well I know you’re well! I see you on the TV sometimes..” Hajime rambled. 

“Ah, right, I’m always too buSY for these thINGS with my work.” Natsume quickly used the lie he made up, though it was true he was often busy with his fortune telling work, he knew how to make a healthy schedule to focus on himself. 

“Ah, I know what that’s like, during highschool whenever I had all of those j-” Hajime was cut off with arms swinging around his waist and another familiar voice calling his name.

“Hajimeeeeee...I finally found you~” It was Tori Himemiya, Hajime’s fiance. “After I was talking to Eichi-sama, he got distracted by Tsumugi and told me he needed to go to talk to him, then I couldn’t find you!” 

Tsumugi....?

You mean, that mophead is here?! 

The one person who I’d been avoiding, avoiding places I knew he’d be at, and I might see him face to face?!

Natsume hadn’t realized what was going on around him until Hajime looked back at him, “It was really nice talking to you, but I have to go help Tori with something, I’m really really sorry...I hope to see you again soon!” Hajime smiled, walking off.

As Hajime walked off, Natsume got closer to the bar. If Tsumugi was there, h-he needed to be somewhere that thing would never expect him to be at, and if he got drunk enough he could...forget Tsumugi even existed and let him enjoy himself, even if that’d only be for a few hours. He quickly grabbed a glass of champagne, and downed it. This was his first time drinking champagne, he didn’t do much drinking, this would be his only exception. As he had the substance in his mouth, the bubbles felt like crystalline pearls on his palate, exploding with acidulous flavors that stand out against a rich, smooth background of ripe fruit and exotic wood interlaced with the fragrance of white flowers. He kept downing more glasses out of pure stress. Suddenly, the crowd and the music was almost inaudible, he needed to step out and go somewhere less crowded. He looked around, noticing an empty corridor, quickly stepping into it, he felt the champagne making him slowly lose his soberness, his tie, the slightest undone. Sighing as he finally had a moment of silence, other than the muffled music. He enjoyed the time to himself until he heard yet another familiar voice,

“Natsume-kun, is that..you?”

No..It couldn’t be him, not after all this time. He was probably just drunk.  
He slowly looked up, hoping it was just his imagination or a completely different person.

It was him, Tsumugi Aoba. His hair longer, yet he seemed to find a way to get it out of his eyes. His beautiful golden eyes he can see through the lenses of his glasses.  
No..

That was just his drunken thoughts…

He realized what situation he was in. The person he’d been trying to avoid for so long since he graduated, is standing in front of him.

Tsumugi was just as shocked as Natsume was, they stared at each other. The long silence grew awkward. Yet, before Natsume could mutter a profanity and walk off, or even try to talk to him, Tsumugi pulled him into a strong embrace.

Natsume froze, he didn’t even have the energy to push him off like he would, he hadn’t seen him in literal years, everything felt like a dream to him. Tsumugi whispered into his ear as he pulled away, 

“I missed you.. So much.” Natsume looked up at him, wiping away tears in his eyes, he’d been avoiding him for so long but...suddenly now that he’s with him again, he never wants to be separated from him again. He smiled, a genuine smile from all the ones he expressed.

“Yeah..me tOO.” Ah, what was he saying. Had the alcohol gotten to him, or was this his genuine feelings?


End file.
